This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To establish a rhesus monkey model for induced pluripotent stem cells (iPSC)-therapy of blood disorders. As a part of collaboration with Dr. Thomson, we are using non-human primate-iPSCs established from adult rhesus monkeys for generation of blood cells including red blood cells, dendritic cells, and hematopoietic stem cells. Subsequently these cells will be tested in rhesus monkeys to demonstrate feasibility of such approach for treatment of human diseases. This research used WNPRC Stem Cell Resources and start-up funding.